


死于北冰洋

by adriaaa1699



Category: wannaone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriaaa1699/pseuds/adriaaa1699
Summary: 系列之一





	死于北冰洋

今天难得起早去洗漱，随便罩了件短袖，打着哈欠到洗漱间门口，刚好碰到他端着杯子出来，他漱口一贯潦潦草草，嘴角还沾了点儿牙膏沫，我下意识抬了手，他迅速扯出一个不远不近的笑，只当打过招呼，从我旁边闪了过去。

真是有够小气啊。朴佑镇，一个音节都不舍得给我。

我抬起一半的手有些尴尬，只好顺道到头顶挠挠乱成鸡窝的头发。

躲什么啊，我还能真摸你不成。

就算是摸了又能怎样呢？我浑身上下也被你摸了个遍了，帮你擦掉牙膏沫也不能算贪心吧。

水凉得我打了个激灵，暖气也跟坏了一样，这天可真他妈的冷。

这次冷战漫长得像没尽头的极昼。往前的几次不会这样的，那会儿是看得见的别扭，又别扭又骄矜，即使在一个房间里也不看我，在他眼下也不会看我，更别提和我说话，但看到我和别人嬉笑时又会站起身出去，门摔得震天响，让同事都有些当真的大声势之后，也只是乖乖回房打psp，等我拿着两罐可乐去找他，哄他，和好。他向来对自己的爱意不太坦诚，可我知道那些闪现的冷淡是情是趣，不像现在，干脆利落的和我拉开安全距离，一点儿别的意味都无。

闲了太久，我开始整理自己。

捏住他的腰把他往最角落里那个狭小更衣室里推的那会儿，我挺混蛋的，无论从哪种意义上来讲——我有点怕他冷静之下夹带的东西，也不敢承认自己那点儿想藏着掖着的慌张——在他磕巴着一顿顿说出的那段文绉绉的话时，他挺平静的，但我有点慌，我需要把他弄乱一点。

“我们失去了联系/我们在同一片沙漠里/寻找的也许是同一眼泉水/但却互相看不见/总是孤零零的一个人”——虽然那会儿在笑他，可我都能记得，我的记性很好，包括他眼底闪过的什么东西，和他只有纠结时会铰在一起的手指——如果我没有刻意忽略掉它们的话。

可现在呢，我们的确失去了联系，只是被独自留在沙漠里的人，似乎是我。

 

警铃其实早该响起的，在他没再避开我同他亲近的手时，在他温和又客气地说没关系时，把自己和其他弟弟摆在同一距离面对我时，我早该有所警醒，懂事与平和不该出现在我和他之间，镜头前的躲闪和晨醒后叫早的电话才应该是我们，再次对视时，他坦然迎来的毫无波澜的目光才真实令我慌张。

于是我选了最愚蠢的方法，青春期荷尔蒙在身体里乱窜的十几岁毛头小子都不一定会选的那种。

装傻的人不需细究他话语下那点飘渺的深意，像一个浪荡登徒子一般只需要向他的身体表现出夸张的饥渴就足够。什么沙漠，什么泉水，只知道他这会儿喘得厉害，手无力握着我手腕往远了推，我只当是情事间的小推拉，他身体也不断做着得了甜头后的应激反应，我揉着他屁股把他往穿衣镜上摁，一屁股的肉在我掌中，又在镜中，交叠着把我挤得越来越硬，我当真怀疑他越来越翘的屁股是被我揉出来的，身上多的那二两肉都长到了勾引人的地方，还没揉两下，臀瓣间那个可爱褶皱也开始不安分，喘息般的以微小幅度地翕动张合着，像是要流出一股股甜腻腻的水儿，捅进去直咕滋咕滋响，这倒才是泉水。

那日他身体的兴致其实远比他自己的精神头要高，眼睛里带了水光雾蒙蒙的，眼下又红红的挺招人可怜，眼尾勾人似的翘个弯儿，我没敢多看他，可闭着眼也能猜得出来，他总是这样，刚摸两下就不行了，一摸就想叫，一想叫就咬着下唇，徒劳地咬住几秒，象征性得憋会儿，就又会止不住地哼哼，有时人都被搞软了腿却还能紧紧环住我腰，两条肉腿夹得我心烦，再有时是里面紧得要命，环着我脖子，那点儿还算清醒着的男子汉自尊心不让我看他被我搞出的一脸泪，只一边哭到抽抽嗒嗒的后面还在缩，能把人魂儿都吸走。真他妈的是极品。

可能是操熟了，他身体对我熟悉得很，从不会没有好脸色，上面虽城池冷清，可下面爱火浓烈，就着捅进去的两指凡士林贪婪吸住我，小更衣室狭小又闷热，可他手挺凉的，我捏两下捂了捂，问他怎么手凉，他低头不理我，我就扯他手往我裆上带，使坏恶狠狠说嘿嘿小妹妹 哥哥给你暖暖。

平时我这般不要脸时，他恼起来会给我一肘子，可今天没有，像是好心情陪我玩那些带色扮演般顺着，隔着我们刚演出完的舞台西装裤，上下撸动了几把，然后他半跪了下来。

我是有些惊讶的，他在性事上会玩儿的不多，一大半都是我教的，剩下是听那几条狗胡诌之后，为了满足他那点儿好奇心一起实践出来的，更多时候他端庄得像个雏儿，往往是我含他，为了逗他，也为了让他快点儿动情，不过更多是想听他拐着弯儿的哼唧，一声声要命一样地喊哥。

可他今天半跪坐着，掏出我的东西，含进去之前还是犹豫了一下，他技术真的不太行，磕磕巴巴进去，虎牙还会刮到我，可里面是湿湿热热地把东西裹住，嘴上还红润晶亮着，抬眼看我，一眼往我心里锥一锤，一边看着一边又无意识的啜吸吞咽着，香软小舌也乱拱乱绕着，扫过冠头，扫过顶端的小眼，我像被身体中反冲的血液顶上了云端，我如刚开荤一样爽到叫出来了，他真是比什么酒都带劲，我要被他搞死了。

最后被搞个半死不活的倒不是我，更衣室外的人来来走走，我上了头，完全放开了，乒乒乓乓操弄到他后面湿腻得一塌糊涂，他快要站不住，软得想滑下去，他伸手探着要去扶墙，我搂着腰把他揽回我怀里，小幅度的边插边哄着，前面给他撸动着翘得直点头的那根家伙，他气都喘不匀还在骂我慢一点轻一点，终于带着哭腔射了出来，泪也出来了，像受了天大的委屈一般。

现在想来他那日的反常，都被我大剌剌一把盖在了情爱的幌子下，我像解决热恋中情侣火药味对冲的矛盾那样，想用一场赤身裸体战争的猛烈压下去，却忽略了他冷静质问的源头不是情趣而是恐慌。

他是个求救的人，我却向他邀约一个无用的晚宴。

他穿裤子的时候腿酸软得提不起来，我从后面把住他，像哄孩子一样，又在屁股上流连着狠摸了两把，他没作势要打我，我以为他是真的被干惨了，可他语气平平地问我，“姜义建，这算是你的回答了么。”寻常语气道像是在问哥我们今晚吃什么。

于是我就大意了。那是我难得犯蠢的时刻。

也像是回答随便吃什么一样给了敷衍的答案。

在之后就再没第二次机会了，只剩纸篓里我发现的被他宣判了死刑的我的心意，和他不让我碰的沾着牙膏沫的嘴角。我也不会埋怨懊悔他只小气到给了我那么一次似真似假的机会，因为再来一次我或许还是如此。我没来都没有信心给出一个让他满意的答案。

他上唇有个漂亮的弧度，在哪里看到过这种唇好像叫什么，丘比特之弓，挺浪漫，适合调情，可我们之间好像从没有过这种多余的暧昧，是的，第一次是我把他堵在深夜的沐浴间里的，我力道不大，他背后的瓷砖上还有水汽，他本可以推开骂我变态扇我巴掌的，可他亲我了。

豁出去一般重重往我嘴角啵了一口，声响里都是颤的，我乐了，不过我也知道他不会推开，我对这一点很自信，那些对视里的躲闪神色里，有渴望有克制，往前走一步的人是我，罪人是我，我需要这样，我也想这样。我笑了一下，在他清醒前吻了回去，接下来就轮到我教他正确的接吻方式了。

第一次。

我也是第一次和男孩儿，他的腰劲瘦，肤色也很诱人，那会儿还在长身体，屁股上肉还没那么多，但是浑圆的两团往我手里送，一手掐一瓣，整个人就软得酥到我怀里了，腿软了就把他抵墙上弄，瓷砖是凉的，被淋浴头出的热水冲着也是凉的，他一个激灵，乳头被刺激的挺立起来，他胸前那两点又小又圆，可爱得很，像青涩的不知名小野果，只在我指尖舌下成熟，熟透，殷红地挺立着，仿佛下一秒要渗出血来。

名义上成年了，但偷喝两口啤酒都还会皱眉，还是个小孩儿啊，热气腾腾的。我长长地同他接吻，给他喘息的空档里像个变态一般嘬着亲他的脸蛋儿，咬他的小耳垂，等他呼吸稍稍平复了，又开始对他身体的其他领土进行下一场的侵占。

我知道哪个是他的沐浴露，淡淡的樱桃百香果味儿，我打飞机时借过，嘿——当然没还回去些什么——我是个正经人，那一晚也是，如果不是路过浴室那会儿闻到着味道，那可能只是一个我起来抽烟的寻常的夜，可偏偏他在里面，我就想拉他到我梦里来。

他从小练舞，大腿线条好看，腿上的肉紧实又有力，可腿根内侧的肉软又腻，他后面太紧，进不去，我弄了一手沐浴露往里面弄，滑腻腻的白液溢出来沿着臀缝儿流到腿根，我把他腿根并拢，插进去就着蹭了几下，爽得差点儿射出来。等插进去里面了，又是另一种舒服，刚进去的时候有点困难，他呼吸很急促，我能感受得到他紧张，我一边来回摩挲他两边的胯骨一边舔着亲他耳朵尖，我下面一点点一寸寸地挺进去，揉他前面的小樱桃，低声说了些好听的情话。

然后他才慢慢开了，像抽枝冒芽后半开的苞儿，青涩的半开着承受着我的撞击，热气蒸腾的狭窄沐浴间里交媾的麝香味和他有些幼稚的果味儿沐浴露香气杂糅在一起，我仿佛在犯罪，又像极了在平日不可多想的清醒春梦里。

真是认生啊，做爱也是，头一次还不吱声地把住旁边放洗漱物的架子找着稳住自己，一直到最后我顶得狠的那几下也没作声，只小声低低呜咽着，把他翻过来才发现他嘴唇都咬到发白，脸蛋儿不正常的绯红，眼里噙着泪，低头想遮掩着他紧致小腹上沾上的自己射出来的东西，可爱死了，我紧紧盯着他，那夜画面的每一帧都不容错过，他不让我看，只好揽着我紧紧贴过来，几把磨几把，乳头磨乳头，他热得像个火炉，我接住他，然后他融掉了一大半的我。

 

直到今日，好的，我似乎要反思一下我记得的怎么都是这些情色交错的细节，在除了自己解决生理的幻想之外，像个色情狂，像个怀恋14岁洛丽塔的老鳏夫，没性致的时候也在想，想着想着能抽完一包烟。

我不知道。可能只有这些肌肤相亲是我能坦然向他坦露最多的时刻，是能不背负更多其他东西而去贴近他的时刻，是我们能不怀异思抱住彼此的时刻。

等等，那日我怎么敷衍他的来着？

“是出乎意料，也是水到渠成。”

冠冕堂皇的混账话，我本可以说些别的。以至于我现在这副鬼样子又该向哪里找答案？出乎意料，水到渠成。绕了一圈又摆在我面前，像被拒收的退回的尴尬礼物一样冲我扇巴掌。

我依旧可以在舞台上假装自然的撩拨他，自然又亲昵的肢体接触，闪光灯下做什么能合情合理，只是和原来不同的是，他对我昭然若揭的躲避和厌恶，已然是我们之间存在的所有联系。

正如我明知那是最合适的机会，却也任由它过去了，再伸手，便再等不到什么了。

但凡活着就有不得已，但我和他不是，我们只是不搭，是方枘圆凿，是说不清该归给谁的咎由自取。

白昼黑夜涨潮退潮，可这次极昼也太长了，好像还要很久才能日落，好像还要很久。

 

end.


End file.
